Rainy Days
by Fox Rox my Sox
Summary: The adventures of a seven year old girl taking care of her careless mother.


**Rainy Days**

Summery: A fic about a 7 year old girl and her hardship of having to take care of her careless mother.

Disclaimer: I dont own Kagome...I mean, InuYasha...

**CH. 1: In a Heartbeat**

The sky was darkened with storm clouds a mile long. Rain pounded hard on the concrete streets and walkways. The glowing street lights lined along the side of the street were the only thing guiding the young girl and her armful of groceries. Her legs hurt, for the grocer was miles away.

She soon stopped in front of a small shack, to her relief. With great strain she climbed up the steep drive way and onto the doorstep. While looking around she lifted up the welcome mat, revieling the key from beneath it. After unlocking the door she placed the key in its usual spot and ran inside.

Her feet made a soft pitter patter as she ran across the tile of her kitchen. Quickly, she stubbled to grab the foot stool with her foot. She then piled the groceries onto the nearest counter. Carefully, she put away all of the groceries one by one and ran into her mothers room.

In the corner she saw her mother slouched against the wall. As she neared the smoke from her mothers fag wrapped around her small figure.

"Mommy, mommy!" She waved her hands in front of her mothers face, hoping to catch her attention.

"Wadnnya wann k-id?" her mother mumbled in reply. It was hard for the girl to understand her mothers slurred speach.

"Umm...good night mommy!" She hugged her mom tightly and walked back out the room. She closed the door before leaving and walked into her own room.

When she got inside she closed the door and walked over to her dresser. On the dresser was two framed pictures. One contained an old photo of her dad and the other contained a picture of her grandma and grandpa. She made a quick prayer to them and went to bed.

At around 7 in the morning a young hanyou boy began tapping hastly on her window.

"Kagome! tap tap Wake up! tap tap tap"

"Mmmmm...." Kagome awoke from her dead sleep and opened the window. "Hi InuYasha..."

"Come on Kagome! Ya gotta get up! Second grade starts in an hour!!" He pushed her towards the dresser, where she stumbled to get her clothes out. "Now hurry and change!!"

He ran out of the room,allowing her to change and went into the kitchen. There he prepared her lunch and snack.

"Thankyou InuYasha..." She grabbed her lunch and they both began to walk to school.

"Aren't ya gonna need your coat? Its awfully cold outside."

"No...I'll be fine." She smiled at him and continued to walk to school.

Soon, they reached the school doors. Inside their teacher, Mrs. Koni warmly greeted them and took their lunches.

"I'll go put these on the lunch table for ya guys." Mrs. Koni smiled and left the room.

"Lets go find Sango and MiMi, InuYasha!" Kagome pulled InuYasha by the arm towards their fellow classmates. "Sango! MiMi!!"

"Thats Miroku, not MiMi." Miroku sighed as he came up to them. Following him was a very tired Sango.

"Hi Kagome....InuYasha..." Sango slurred.

"Hey Sango!" They said together.

"Wanna play blocks?" InuYasha asked the group.

"I vote we play house. I'll be the daddy, and Sango, You can be the mommy..." Mirokus grinned. Before Sango could hit him, Kouga announced his entrance.

"I, The great and hansome Kouga, has arrived!!"

"Hi Kouga!" Sango and Kagome cried. Kouga trotted over to the group.

"Hey girls, ...mutt..." Kouga greeted.

"ITS INUYASHA! NOT MUTT!!" InuYasha growled.

"What-eva! So, ladies, what do ya say about having a building contest?" Kouga grinned.

"Okay!" The girls gushed.

'I shall defeat Kouga this time!' A small twinkle in InuYasha's eye appeared.

'Ready...set, GO!" Miroku announced. Everyone dashed towards the blocks. InuYasha and Kouga were in the lead, cheating.

"Hey! You can't use your demonic powers!" Miroku squealed.

"Says who?" InuYashe snickered as he grabbed his armful of blocks. "If ya got 'em, us 'em!" He ran back to the starting point, followed shortly by Kouga. Quickly, they began to build. When they were about half way done the rest of the gang had started.

"Uh-oh! One of the crains is going crazy!! OH NO! A block was accidently released from the chain!!" Kouga threw a rectangular prism shaped block at InuYasha building, making it fall to the ground.

"Hey!! No cheating!!" InuYasha whined. "Hm..Flying worker poop has been found near Kouga's building, due to traces of radio-active waste found in the construction workers lunches! Oh-no! Their not only radio-active, but violent!" He threw a cylinder shaped block at Kougas building, shattering it too bits. "Mwahahahahaha!!!!- I mean, whoops! Sorry Kouga! ..Hehehe..."

"Im done!" Kagome cried.

"Me too!" Miroku added.

"Me...three.." Sango yawned. The three of them quickly got to their feet and measured their buildings.

"Yay! Mines the biggest!!" Kagome cheered.

"Nu uh! Mine is bigger!" Miroku opposed. The two continued to bicker until a familier figure stepped in.

"I can solve your problem, ...if ya'd like..."

"No thanks, Naraku! We don't need YOUR help!" Kagome stuck her tongue out.

"Ya Naraku!" Miroku added.

"Hmph." Naraku left, being sure to have destroyed both of their buildings on they way out.

"Hey!! You BUTTHEAD!" Kagome cried.

"Wind tunnel!!" Miroku released his wind tunnel, which at the time wasn't so big. Still, Naraku began unwillingly sliding forward.

"Kagome! Miroku! To the corners, both of you!" Mrs. Koni Demanded.

"Hehehehehehehe!!" InuYasha and Kouga snickered.

"You two can also join them, InuYasha and Kouga!" Mrs. Koni added.

"Awwwww..." They both sighed. Mrs. Koni pointed them in the direction of the corners before tending to the mess they left.

Sango looked around at her punished companions. "...I win..."

"Do you guys feel like running? I DO! LETS RUN!!" Sango began to run around in circles. The rest of the group sighed.

"Shes ALWAYS like this." Kagome started.

"Everyday." InuYasha added. "Tired in the morning, hyper in the afternoon." They grabbed their coats and headed out the door.

"Wait kids! I have an announcement!" Ms.Koni interrupted. "Soccer sigh-ups are here! Anyone who wants to sign-up must grab one of the flyers on the desk!"

"Lets join!" Kagome ushered InuYasha to the desk where they both grabbed a flyer. After doing so they left for home.

When they arrived at Kagome's house they plopped down on the beaten sofa and sighed.

"Oh Kagome! I almost forgot!" InuYasha began digging into his pockets. "Here." He handed her a handful of money.

"Jeez InuYasha! Theres gotta be at least a thousand dollars here! Your father must have raised your allowance." She hastely took the money. "Thankyou!"

"Actually, theres about 3 hundred. I guess it pays to be rich." InuYasha smiled.

After a while InuYasha began to feel dizzy.

"H-hey Kagome...I d-don't mean to be ru-de but, something smells really bad and it is giving me a headache!!"

"Oh, sorry InuYasha. It must be my mommys cigarette. I'll go shut her door."

"Do you have to deal with this everyday?" InuYasha asked.

"Ya, but I get used to it after awhile..." Kagome sighed.

"You can come live with me if ya want. Im sure dad wouldnt mind..." He suggested.

"Sorry InuYasha... I cant do that. I cant leave my mommy here....I hafta take care of her..."

"No you dont. Mommys and Daddys are supposed to care for you. Not you for them." He pointed out.

"I guess your right.."

"I know Im right. My daddy told me myself. He said: No InuYasha, I cant let you pay for that. Its the mommy and daddys job to pay for stuff like lunches and school clothes." InuYasha mimmicked his fathers deep voice.

"Well, I gotta go Kagome....see ya later!" InuYasha walked to the door."Oh! I wont be able to wake you up tomorrow! My daddy is takin me to a dentist appointment."

"Didnt you have one last week?" She questioned.

"Um, my dad says its a demon thing..See ya!" He grabbed his stuff and headed out of the house.

"..bye.."

Later that night while Kagome was cleaning she came across a peculiar object.

"Whats this?" She opened up the small rectangular box on her mothers floor. Inside of the box was a bunch of her mothers cigarettes.

::_Mommys and daddys are supposed to take care of you! Not you takin care of them!!::_

She thought about his words. Outside, she threw the pack into the dumpster.

"There. Now mommy can't smoke no more." She walked back into the house and finished cleaning.

As she walked through the hall the light flickered, before going out. "Oops. Gotta change the lightbulb!" She went to the garage and dug out the spare lightbulb. On her way out she grabbed the tall footstool/ladder and trotted back to the hall.

"Hmm..." She carefully unskrewed the lightbulb. Small red sparks were emitting from the lightbulb, much to Kagomes surprise. A jolt of electricity ran from the lightbulb and into her tiny hands. The tips of her fingers formed a third degree burn.

"**MOMMY!!!!!**" Kagome shrieked. The shock was so bad that she colapsed to the floor, Unconsious. After just mere minutes her heartbeat slowed to a stop.

Ayame (A/N: Kagomes mom) lazily searched the floor for her pack of cigarettes. The search was so strenuous to her constantly high body, that she colapsed to the floor.

**Hours later**

"...Hmmm..." Ayame awoke from her sleep and looked around. Her clock read 1 P.M. "Oww...My head..." She rubbed her head and stumbled to get up. Her stomach growled, her legs hurt, and there was a severe burning in her chest. She gazed at her livingroom in horror.

The carpet was stained, the couch was beaten, and the pictures loosly hung from the wall. "My god!" She ran to the calander. "September 9, 2004...oh my...."

Her hand cupped her mouth. "I could have sworn that yesterday was January 23, 2002!! OH LORD! KAGOME!!" She ran into the hall and stared at the floor. "Oh, My GOD! KAGOME!" She kneeled down next to Kagome and checked her breathing and pulse. "OH GOD!"

WHILE YOR WAITING FOR THE NExT CHAPTER WHY DONT YOU READ MY OTHER STORY, "SWEET DREAMS?"


End file.
